


All Good Things Must Come To An End

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Ratings: G, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All good things must come to an end. Ron never realised how much it would hurt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things Must Come To An End

“Oh my God, oh my God. Do something!”

“I’m afraid it’s…”

“It’s never too late! Don’t you people have potions for this?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Weasley…”

“This is not happening! This isn’t the first time, you know.”

“We know that, Mr. Weasley…”

“You sure…?”

“Yes… Is there anything we can do for you?”

“No…”

“I’ll wait outside…”

Ron just stood there in the tiny room, while hearing chatter on the other side of the white door. Life just went on, while his became as small as the room they were in. The other people didn’t know what had happened in this room. The room where a hero had just died. Ron’s hero. He stepped forward and kissed the lips which would never be warm again.

“I’ll miss you,” he whispered, while he laid his head on his husband’s chest. As tears were leaving his eyes, the lightning scar slowly started to fade. Harry Potter was free at last.


End file.
